


Someday My Prince Will Come

by IxayaOri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Backstory, F/M, I watch the French version, I'm sorry ;_;, Red String of Fate, Shallura Secret Santa 2017, Shallura is adorable, Sorry if this is inaccurate for the English version, Soulmates, The personalities might be slightly different, This is 5 days late, This is late, backstory angst, idk - Freeform, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxayaOri/pseuds/IxayaOri
Summary: Allura, first and only princess of Altea, is finally of age. She can finally start meeting suitors who could possibly be her soulmate (You never know!)... But she hasn't.Suitor after suitor has come, and no spark. No pull of the small red string tied to her wrist.Nothing.Then one day, King Zarkon comes to visit. And he brings along someone... very interesting.





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shallura fic, and my first Voltron fic.  
> Or one shot, I'm not sure what to call it.  
> Hope you like it!

Allura watched the hands of the clock above the great doors tick closer and closer towards her meeting time with the new prince that, her parents assured her, was 'sure to astound!'

She just wanted to sleep, and there was a small part of her that wanted to cry.

How long was this going to go  _ on? _

It had already been a month since they had first started bringing suitors in, one a day, and none of them had clicked.

The rumor was that when you saw your soulmate, the string attached to some part of both of your bodies would immediately form, and you would be pulled together like magnets.  That was all well and good, but  _ Lord _ , the things that some of the suitors had tried to do to convince her were... she shuddered. 

_ Imaginative,  _ to say the least.

One, Duke Rolo, who they had later found out was  _ not,  _ in  _ any way _ a duke, had had his partner sneak behind her and lasso her with red rope. He held the other end, and when they locked eyes, he had yanked.

She had thought it was true for the first few minutes, however scruffy the duke seemed to be, and it was only thanks to the  _ very _ watchful eyes of her advisor, Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, that they had managed to sort out that debacle.

There was another one who had tried  _ actively lassoing her while she sat there _ . 

He had been very quickly removed from the premises and kicked out of Altea.

Leaving that alone, the throne that she had been forced to sit in was  _ beyond  _ uncomfortable. The table that she and her suitor would sit at wasn't helping either, shoved up as it was against her chest.

" _ May we,"  _  The guard at the door spoke up suddenly, snapping her out of her silent musings.

The guard cleared his throat.

"May we introduce King Zarkon of-" After a quick muttered exchange with the guard on the other side of the door, he cleared his throat and restarted. "May we introduce the great and majestic-" Allura's lip curled unconsciously. Ego much? "- King Zarkon of the Galra Empire."

Her mouth fell open.  _ Galra?  _ As in, the empire that had been conquering other kingdoms and countries- and attempted to conquer  for  _ years?  _ What was he doing  _ here? _

Seeing the door open, she sat up from her mostly slouched position, clearing her throat quietly and shaking out her hair.

The man who stepped towards her was- intimidating. That was the nicest way she could think to put it. Put  _ less  _ nicely, he looked like a businessman who would make a deal with you and slit your throat the next minute. He exuded a charisma that warned of death and pain, but at the same time, made you want to trust him with everything that was precious to you. Slanted eyes, slightly pointed ears- that was weird- hair so black it was practically purple, if that made any sense, and a scar trailing from his left eye down past his mouth completed the absolutely terrifying image.

"King Zarkon," she said, nodding politely.

"Princess..." he growled, sitting down in the chair that now, thought it was on the other side of the table, felt uncomfortably close.

They stared at each other silently for a few seconds, then as the man opened his mouth, she decided to speak.

"So, tell me." She said, folding her hands in front of her.

"What makes the king of such a...  _ prestigious _ empire come visit us? Or, perhaps, more properly put,  _ me?" _

Zarkon chuckled, smiling toothily and showing off his sharper-than-normal teeth.

"I heard you were accepting suitors, and I thought I might try my hand,” he said.

She looked at him in absolute shock. Had she heard right? This man, who was about as old as her father, wanted her  _ hand? _

She giggled a little, then stopped when it was clear that he wasn't laughing. "You want my hand?"

He shrugged.

"Haggar's getting on in her years, so I thought-"

"You thought you would marry yourself to someone with more  _ prospects?"  _ She hissed, leaning closer over the table, still remaining seated- but barely. She had only just met the man, but she hated him already. She had grown up on the stories of the way they treated the countries and nations they conquered, the stories of how his son had run away at age thirteen, because he didn't agree with the position his father's authority put him in, how no one had seen him since.

Everyone had heard the story about his wife- the way they had fallen in love- or, at least, she with him. How his lifestyle, the attention, the pressure, and their son running away had eventually driven her insane. She was as functional as anyone, but her reasons for living and such were... questionable.

"You have a  _ perfectly nice wife," _ she grimaced even as she said it, knowing it was an absolute lie. "If your son had not run away from home at an  _ astonishingly _ young age, this conversation might have been with someone  _ very  _ different, and you might have had a chance at taking everything my father built for yourself, but  _ not _ in this lifetime, King. Now  _ good. Day." _

She stood up to nod to the guards, but a cold hand touching hers froze her.

Zarkon had moved more quickly than was thought possible, and was now right in front of her, lips hovering near her ear.

"Listen, you prim little  _ princess _ ." He muttered harshly, breath hissing over her ear. "You may have everything  _ now _ , but just  _ wait.  _ I will take  _ everything from you. _ "

She froze completely, shocked by the change in his character.

"King Zarkon,” she said lowly, motioning to the guards with one hand. They quietly began stepping closer. "What's gotten  _ into  _ you?"

He moved back to a standing position, smiling calmly.

"Simply giving you a hint of what you'll have if you choose me, princess. That's all." His eyes glinted, and she rather thought he was giving her a hint of what she would have if she  _ didn't  _ choose him.

She looked him up and down, then scoffed. "You might once have been a venerable force, King Zarkon. That I do not doubt. But here, as you are," she cast a look up and down him, eyes burning. "You do not scare me in any way. So I suggest you take your petty  _ threats  _ elsewhere, or I will be forced to have the guards escort you out."

She motioned behind him, and he whirled around to see the two burly guards who had been at the door standing behind him, one cracking their knuckles menacingly.

His face turned white, and he grit his teeth.

Relenting, he waved them away, smiling apologetically, and turned back to her.

“I believe this concludes our meeting,  _ princess.”  _ he said, sneering lightly.

With that, he turned back and stomped away, stopping once he was outside the doors to turn to his left.

She sighed, shaking her head softly, sitting down in her throne. Apparently the King had followed in the steps of the Queen.

“Shiro,” he called. 

_ Shiro? _

The name, though seemingly inconsequential, reverberated through her like a drum.

She found herself quickly standing and following after the King, stopping the guards who were attempting to close the doors.

Stepping out into the hall, she looked at the man that had fallen into step with the king.

Tall, seemingly black hair, broad shoulders, a strong stocky build, he- he was  _ beautiful _ .

“Er- King-” she called out, not knowing what she was doing, only knowing that she had to get the beautiful man to look her way.

And he did.

They locked eyes.

In an instant, his eyes were right in front of her.

She realized that it was because he’d been pulled. By-

By…

She looked down at her wrist, then immediately looked over at his, her mouth falling open in shock.

A red string, barely visible, had materialized between their wrists, pulling them together.

Looking up into eyes whose color she would not be able to describe if asked, she closed and opened her mouth a few times, attempting to speak, but her voice had been stolen by the slow smile that had spread across his face.

Within an instant, he had her held tight in his arms, face buried in her shoulder.

She was still frozen in shock, but as she slowly came out of it, her arms reached up to wrap around him, feeling him shaking slightly.

“I found my soulmate,” she heard him whisper, as if he still couldn’t believe it.

_ “I found my soulmate.” _

She couldn’t stop a wide grin from taking over her face.

“I found my soulmate,” she whispered to him, and she could feel his grin against her shoulder.

Finally looking up from her soulmate, her eyes locked on King Zarkon waiting near the end of the hall, flickering back and forth between flabbergasted and furious, glaring at the man right now in her arms.

“ _ Shiro.”  _ He said, his voice practically dripping frost.

His body froze, and he slowly turned his body and head to look at him.

“ _ Come. With. Me.”  _ the King said forcefully.

Head bowing and body wilting, Shiro stepped silently towards his liege.

Allura felt- no, she  _ knew _ \- that if she let him go now, she would never see him again. King Zarkon would do anything to keep them apart.

Without realizing what she was doing, her hand grabbed the fabric of his tunic sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around to her in surprise, but her eyes were locked on the sneer slowly growing on the king’s face.

“He will be staying here.” she said, surprising herself with the strength of her voice.

King Zarkon ground his teeth. “He is  _ mine _ , you feeble  _ bitch, _ and I would beg of you to remember that.”

She looked down her nose at him, sneering. “He is now  _ mine.”  _ Sending a quick apologetic glance at Shiro, he smiled and shook his head, mouthing ‘ _ It’s okay.’  _

Smiling, she turned back to Zarkon and turned the full force of her frosty glare on him.

“Under the  _ law,  _ King Zarkon, you can no longer take him from me. We are together, and thus we are bound.” she recited, holding up their hands to show him the string.

“Now I suggest you  _ leave,  _ or I will have you rightfully arrested.”

King Zarkon stood there for a few seconds, then spat at the ground at his feet, turned around, and stomped off.

She immediately turned towards Shiro, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Now that the dramatic moment with King Zarkon had passed, she found herself speechless. She had found her  _ soulmate _ . And he was- looking him up and down, she confirmed this to herself again-  _ handsome. _ Now that she looked, she saw that the shaking hadn’t stopped.

Snapping herself out of it, she held out her hand. “A-Allura,” she said, smiling nervously.

Realizing that she was still dragging his hand along with it, as the string still hadn’t disappeared or loosened any, she glared at it.  _ Is there no way to make this go away? _

She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts by a dry warm hand clasping hers.

“Shiro,” he said amiably. “Or, Takashi Shirogane, which- whichever one suits you, princess.” 

She looked at him for a second, then shook her head.

“No Princess.”

He looked at her in confusion, and she smiled.

“We’re soulmates. Please, just Allura.”

He blushed and nodded anxiously, apologizing until she pulled him into another hug.

Stepping back into the throne room after a few minutes, she saw her father and mother standing there.

She opened her mouth to call to them, but instead just flew across the room- accidentally pulling Shiro with her- to throw herself into their arms.

“I found my soulmate,” she choked, happy tears finally spilling from her eyes. “ _ I found my soulmate.” _

Her mother smiled warmly, and her father chuckled. “Yes, you did, but I’m sure he would prefer having control of his wrist, don’t you?”

She blushed when she realized what she had done, and immediately let go to turn to him.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-” He shook his head silently, smiling again and stopping her in her tracks.

Her father chuckled again, smiling fondly at the two of them.

“To make it disappear, you simply need to wish it.” Her mother advised, smiling the same warm smile.

Allura tried, concentrating hard on the red string, and it worked!

She could still see the tie between she and Taka-  _ Shiro- _ and she could still feel a pull towards him, but they could now move freely.

Ecstatic, she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

It was only a light cough from her father that brought her back to reality.

Blushing again, she turned and apologized profusely to her parents, but they simply shook their heads, smiling.

“What say you we give the new lovebirds some time to get to know each other?” Her mother asked, turning to the man at her side.

Her father agreed, and with a smile (and a wink from her mother) they left the throne room.

 

\------------------------------

 

Allura fluttered about her room, unsure of what to do. Shiro was in her room.  _ In her room! _

“Ple-Please, Pr-  _ Allura, _ sit down.” Shiro said softly from the bed where he had sat himself down awkardly.

She looked at him, a nervous smile breaking out over her face, then went to sit next to him.

After a few awkward minutes, Shiro finally broke the silence.

S-So, what do you like to do besides be a princess?” Shiro asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. She didn’t know people actually did that when they were nervous.

“I-I like to read? Um, none of the boring historical things Father asks me to read, bu- Not that it’s not important to know that kind of thing!” she hurried to add. “But I like to read more  _ fantastical  _ stuff. Like- Like a comic that’s been circulating, it’s called  _ Voltron _ , do you know it?”

At the word Voltron, Shiro’s entire demeanor changed. His face paled, and he smiled tightly, shaking his head.

“No, I- I don’t, would you happen to have it lying around?”

Allura nodded furiously, standing up and rifling through her bookshelf. She kept somewhat of a folder of every comic strip- what, it was good!- and it had to be around- here-  _ somewhe-  _ Aha!

“Here it is,” she said, bringing it back to him, opening it to the first one.

She watched as his face paled the second he saw the first one, then brightened slowly as he flipped further through the strips.

“Do- Do you know where I could find the artist of this?” he asked, looking up at her, hope shining in his eyes.

She nodded, confused. “Yes, they- they work in the castle, why?”

He looked down at the folder again, a smile growing over his face.

“I used to live here.” he admitted softly.

She did a double take.  _ “Here?” _

He nodded, looking up at her through his dark lashes.

“Y-Yeah, I lived here up until eighth or ninth rank. I had a few friends too…” He smiled sadly, but it quickly morphed into a stony expression. “I- Zarkon captured me and a few others when we were out-”

He muttered the next few words, but she was certain that she heard  _ ‘out on a raid.’  _ She smiled to herself. “Good. That bastard king deserves to get taken down a few pegs.” Realizing immediately that she had interrupted him, she motioned for him to continue.

The smile on his face grew wider, and he acquiesced.

“They- they held us for  _ years. _ They- They  _ did things-”  _ he stopped, eyes closing tightly for a second, but eventually continued. “The other two escaped, I helped them. That’s- That’s what I got  _ this  _ for.” He caressed his right arm, looking down at it with a tortured expression. Now that she looked, it looked… different. Not human. No matter.

Sitting down next to him, she wrapped her arms around his right, smiling softly at the shocked look that he turned towards her.

He turned back slowly after returning her smile and continued. “I moved up the ranks, though I’m not sure how, doing job after job-” she guessed from his expression that she didn’t want to know what these jobs were. “-Until finally I arrived in the service of ‘ _ King Zarkon.’” _

The vitriol in his voice left no doubt as to his feelings towards the man who had left them less than an hour ago.

“Then, one day, he heard that the ‘famous Princess Allura’ was looking for suitors, and he thought out loud ‘Well, since my filthy son is long gone, why not go myself?’ I knew that my friends might still be here, so I weaseled my way into going, and- and here we are.” He sent a soft smile at her arms still holding his right one, then at her.

She tilted her head to rest on his shoulder.

“No matter what you are, I’m going to love every part of you.” she murmured to him, and he smiled wider.

“Thank you.”

They spent a few minutes like that, then Allura picked her head up and turned to him.

“Why were you asking about the artist?”

Shiro smiled wistfully.

“When we were younger,” he explained. “We came up with a story. Five robot lions combine to save the galaxy against, well, the Galra.”

His eyes grew distant, lost in memories. “We made the main enemy King Zarkon, as this was during one of his many attempts to, if I remember correctly, ‘take everything your father built for himself.”

She looked up at him incredulously. He had heard that?

She shook her head. There were more important matters. Like the fact that what he had just described was exactly what the comic was about.

“What were the names of your friends?”

Shiro thought for a second.

“Hunk, Pidge- or Katie-, Lance, and Keith. Why?”

Her mouth dropped open.

Shiro looked at her worriedly. “Do- Do you know them?”

She giggled helplessly, remembering very well the group of troublemakers who, when they were little, had repeatedly tried to smuggle themselves out of the country. She guessed she knew why now. Oh, this was priceless.

“I know them well.” she told him, smiling as his eyes widened, hope showing in them again.

Standing up, she pulled Shiro with her and headed towards the door.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to them.” 

Shiro followed helplessly behind.

 

\------------------------------

 

They stopped in front of a quiet house right near the castle.

Shiro shuffled his feet awkwardly, unwilling to go in.

Allura smiled understandingly at him, then stepped forward and knocked.

Lance- the tall and lean one, as Shiro had confirmed- opened the door, opening his mouth to speak. When he saw who it was, however, his mouth snapped shut.

“Pr-  _ Princess!”  _ he squeaked, mouth open wide.

Allura smiled charmingly at him. “Lance, hello. Would you do me a favor and gather the rest of your friends?”

He nodded, dumbstruck, before turning around and zipping back into the other room, hissing something to its occupants about ‘Princess!’ and ‘Get your feet off the table, Keith, this isn’t a pigsty!’

She stepped into the cozy house, motioning for Shiro to come after her, but he mutely shook his head.

She sighed and leaned slowly against the kitchen counter, watching as the rest of his friends slowly filed into the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Katie- or Pidge, as Shiro confirmed she liked to be called- finally spoke. “Can- Can we help you, Princess?”

She smiled warmly, shaking her head. “I do believe, however,” she said, looking towards the open door, the rest of them following her gaze. “That you can help my soulmate.”

Lance turned a puzzled look on her, but it disappeared when he whipped back to see who had just awkwardly stepped into the room.

“Shi-”

The room went dead silent, and Shiro looked nervously at Allura for help. She simply shook her head and motioned for him to go on.

“H-Hi?” he tried, raising one hand and waving it awkwardly.

He immediately found himself almost falling back from the force of the bodies that hit him.

_ Good thing he stepped inside, _ she thought, gazing fondly at the pigpile that her soulmate was the center of.

“How have you-”

_ “Where have you been?” _

“You’re the princess’  _ soulmate?” _

“Shiroooooo!”

“I missed you, you stupid oaf.”

The voices overlapped each other, and Shiro looked around worriedly for a few seconds, before leaning his head back so that it hit the floor lightly, bursting out laughing.

Allura froze at the sound of his laugh. It was warm, and rich, and…  _ beautiful. _

There wasn’t a single dry eye in the room by the time Shiro was let up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing.

He stepped closer to Allura, seeming to grow more confident under everyone’s watchful stare.

“Er, hi guys.” He said, smiling widely at them and chuckling. “This is my soulmate, Allura.”

As another barrage of questions started up, Allura looked at the flustered man next to her.

The way that they met had been a bit unorthodox, it’s true. But as she watched him scratch the back of his neck and rub at his arm in nervousness that seemed to slowly dissipate, she sighed happily.

She definitely already liked him, and could truly see herself in love with this man, and that was all that mattered.

Whatever came their way, whether it be Zarkon or otherwise, they would face as a duo.

_ No, _ she thought to herself, looking around the room at all the excited faces.

_ As a team. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
